Let It Be
by Figgy
Summary: Songfic, Duo and Relena help each other overcome their painful losses


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song!!!! I wrote this for a songfic challenge on a website i visited, Their link is on the link pg! ^_^ 

Song: Let It Be 

Scene slowly forms showing Duo Maxwell walking down a busy street… His head is down, a cap hiding his face, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He doesn't know where he's going… Just knows he needs to move. So much bloodshed, so many battles… And memories… He pauses for a second, ignoring the angry calls from some guy behind him who pushes by and walks on, and closes his eyes painfully… Today was the anniversary… Today, so many years ago, he lost the only mother he'd ever known… Sister Helen… And Father Maxwell and all those other poor souls who died…   
"Lovely weather we're having today!" A friendly voice calls out and Duo's head jerks up and he froze, shock pouring through him. He's standing in front of an old church and a nun is standing at the steps, smiling at him sweetly. He can see her eyes taking in his strange priest like garb and tenses under her gaze. 'Of all the places to go…I end up here.' The nun's face clouded with concern and she took a step down toward him, "You look worried, tired… Are you okay?" 

_When I find myself in times of trouble_   
_Mother Mary comes to me_   
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Relena stared out her window, wondering what cards fate would deal her next. Relena hated fate… Even if fate wasn't a real person or thing… Fate, destiny, whatever had stolen everything away from her… They'd stolen her real parents, her adoptive family, her brother, her peaceful life, and now… Fate shoved the one person Relena had been able to gather strength from, to be strong for, away… Heero was gone, leaving her alone in this empty world of pretty, yet false words… A gilded cage… He was the key to her cage, but he was gone. Gone.   
Relena leaned forward; her forehead pressed against the cool glass and felt the enveloping blackness fall upon her. She was so alone… Her knight had left her… Relena felt tears slide down her face and her lips began to move silently, as she prayed. 

_And in my hour of darkness_   
_She is standing right in front of me_   
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_   


Duo flashed the nun a smile, trying to hide his pain… Trying to raise his cheerful mask once more… "I'm fine, sister! Fine! And the day is looking lovely!"   
Her sad smiled made him flinch. It reminded him so much of Sister Helen… "You are in pain…" She raised her head to the sky and spoke sweetly, "A person must heal… But that must want to be healed, must allow it…" She lowered her head, "You must let it go, boy… You need healing… Allow it to happen. Please." Then she turned and walked back inside, leaving Duo to stare after her in wonderment… Then he shook himself and began walking, his feet developing a mind of their own.   


_Let it be, let it be_   
_Let it be, let it be_   
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Relena turned away from the window, forcing herself to walk from the room. The prayer echoing in her head, yet it remained answer-less… The girl walked down the staircase and slipped her coat on. She had to go out. She had to get away… Relena slipped out of the house and nearly bolted away from the house, gaining a few minutes of freedom.   
She was so busy running, just enjoying this sense of freedom that she ran into somebody. Relena immediately began apologizing, then stopped as the boy got to his feet and she recognized him. "Duo?"   
"Relena?" He flashed her a forced grin, "Didn't think I'd run into you anytime soon."   
Relena's eyes spotted the forced grin and the strange lines of pain around his eyes… This couldn't be the cheerful, flirty Duo she'd met so long ago… His eyes also took her in and were surprised by her tear streaked face and sorrow-filled eyes.   
"Same here…" Their eyes met and there was a line of understanding between them… Fate had been cruel to both…Both were suffering…Both felt pain… 

_And when the broken hearted people_   
_Living in the world agree_   
_There will be an answer, let it be_   


Relena watched Duo over her cup of coffee, surprised how he's cheerful mask had suddenly just slipped and here was the real Duo Maxwell. "Why so depressed, Duo?"   
He shrugged, not taking his eyes off his own cup. "I'm celebrating."   
She raised an eyebrow, "Celebrating?"   
His head raised and cold violet eyes locked with hers, "Yeah. Why the tear stained face, Relena?" Relena jerked, surprised at the coldness in his voice… Then her gaze lowered to her drink.   
"A weakness… I was thinking and… A girlish flaw." Relena sighed and took a sip, then raised her gaze to stare outside at the passing people. She needed to tell him. To tell someone. Even if he did scorn her… "Thinking about my life… I suppose it's foolish really…" Suddenly deep bitterness and hatred entered her voice, "I despise fate… I find it's hard for me to blame individual people nowadays, so I blame her, Fate… She took everyone I ever loved away… All of them stolen away by death, a death she chose… And then… Then she took him away…" Duo didn't have to ask who 'him' was.   
Duo saw Relena in a different light suddenly… She was like him in some ways… He coughed, catching her attention, and slowly started speaking. "I'm celebrating the anniversary of the Maxwell Massacre." He frowned, "Though I'm not rejoicing it as usual celebrations go… A long time ago when I was younger I lived in a church… And Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were like mother and father to me… And for awhile everything was perfect. I was loved. I had a home… Then everything changed… People came and I left, thinking I could save them by getting a mobile suit… I came back to find everyone I loved dead…Killed without mercy."   
Silence settled over the table, then suddenly shouting was heard and the two were jerked out of their thoughts. "MISS RELENA!" Pagan ran into the coffee shop with a few guards and Relena only had a chance to whisper good-bye before she was being dragged back home, back to her cage. 

_For though they may be parted_   
_There is still a chance that they will see_   
_There will be answer, let it be_   


Duo stood and walked out of the shop, wondering about this new side of Relena and the words the nun had spoken to him. He stopped and turned, his eyes resting on a large mansion some ways off. Relena's home… 

_Let it be, let it be_   
_Let it be, let it be_   
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_   


Relena pulled the brush through her hair, once again in her cage. She finished the task and stood up, walking onto her balcony and staring outside… Her face lifted to the sky and she closed her eyes, pondering. 

_Let it be, let it be_   
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_   
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

Duo leaned against a tree, unaware that the light coming from the balcony above belonged to Relena Peacecraft… His violet eyes surveyed the graying sky and he frowned… Night was settling… The light from above bathed him in its radiance and he glanced up… Spotting a figure standing, face toward the sky. 

_And when the night is cloudy_   
_There is still a light that shines on me_   
_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_   


Relena sighed, opening her eyes and leaning forward letting her chin rest in her hands. "God, why?" She whispered to the night… Duo standing beneath her tilted his head and looked away, one hand clenched around the cross he wore… And he whispered, "What's the answer? She has a point… Why?"   
"Duo?!" It seemed either he hadn't whispered as quietly as he had thought or wasn't hidden. She leaned farther over the railing, "Duo!" A sudden wind blew, playing with her loose hair and causing a few from his braid to loosen. He looked up and waved slightly. "Duo, it's cold! Get in here!" Now this was the Relena he knew…   
Duo gave her a mocking bow, then leaped upward grabbing onto the balcony, slowly pulling himself up. "Happy?" She only snorted and walked into her room, Duo following.   
Suddenly Relena turned on him, eyes flared with worry. "Where are you staying, Duo?" He didn't answer and she took that as meaning he had no place. "Stay here tonight… Leave early morning… Nobody can know or I could have a scandal on my hands…" Relena winced, always having to worry about her job and her reputation…   
He flashed her a grin, both were trying to resume their roles… And slowly failing. "Will do!"   
"Duo…" Relena hesitated, then threw caution to the wind. "I'm sorry… About today, the people you lost." Silence prevailed for a second then…   
"I'm sorry about your family, Relena…" Duo jerked in surprise as Relena's arms closed around him in a hug, then slowly he hugged her back. They broke apart and Relena didn't smile at him, but there was a sense of happiness in her eyes.   
"Goodnight Duo… You can sleep on the floor."   
"Goodnight…" 

_I wake up to the sound of music_   
_Mother Mary comes to me_   
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Duo awoke in Relena's room and blinked in surprise… He could swear for a second… He'd heard music… No, he listened hard, it was church bells… He stood up, glancing at Relena's sleeping form. "Thank you, Relena…" He walked to the balcony, about to leave, then hesitated… Duo turned and looked at Relena again, "I hope you find your answers…" Then he slipped over the edge and disappeared. 

_Yeah let it be, let it be_   
_Let it be, yeah let it be_   
_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

Relena opened her eyes, slowly sitting up… He was gone and his last words seemed to echo in her mind… She's awoken with his stirrings, but had faked sleeping not wanting to face him… She stood up and walked toward the balcony, "I hope you find yours too, Duo…" 

_Let it be, let it be_   
_Let it be, yeah let it be_   
_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_

Duo walked down the busy street, suddenly stopping to raise his head and stare at the old church. Slowly and with great effort Duo Maxwell entered the church…   
Relena faced the oncoming politicians with a fake smile, then suddenly… She blinked and stared at them and slowly smiled a real, true smile… And reached out, shaking hands with one of them… He had Prussian blue eyes and her smile became a fond, wistful one… Heero wasn't hers… And she didn't belong to these politicians or to anyone or anything… Including a gilded cage… Freedom was hovering in front of Relena Peacecraft. 

_Let it be, let it be_   
_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_   
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_   



End file.
